Pequeño Titán
by Askarsha
Summary: "Parece que si llevamos a Eren a su limite" El agotamiento por las transformaciones resultó ser la causa de una situación totalmente anómala, "¡Buena suerte ñiñero!", porque Eren puede ser un tierno mounstrito para desesperación de Rivaille. [chibi-Eren] [one-short]


**"Pequeño Titán"**

* * *

Eren miro de reojo como la sargento Hanji monitoreaba sus signos vitales con una extraña maquina mientras que dos asistentes de la mujer le chequeaban el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, podía escuchar como el cuerpo de titán en el que había estado hace poco se seguía evaporando.

Estaba agotado, era ya la cuarta vez que la capitana lo hacía convertirse en el día de hoy, llevaban cerca de dos semanas, desde su ingreso abrupto a la Legión, con pruebas y experimentos acerca de su capacidad para transformarse. Hasta el momento no había perdido el control, bueno, no de forma muy peligrosa, los primeros días no reconocía a nadie y comenzaba a gruñirles a todos los presentes de forma amenazante, pero solo faltaba un buen golpe en la nuca de su Sargento para hacerlo entender.

Pero aun así, con la presencia de Rivaille, el patio de la Legión de reconocimiento se encontraba rodeado de varios miembros, principalmente los soldados personales del pelinegro, que actuarían si es que llegaba a descontrolarse.

Sintió un escalofrió al percatarse de la profunda mirada de Rivaille, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Eren?

-un poco agotado- le respondió a la mujer, y no era mentira, esta ultima vez tuvo que recibir ayuda de Petra para lograr salir del cuerpo de titán- ¿no podemos descansar?

La capitana Hanji hizo un mohín y comenzó a hablar algo sobre que estaba a punto de descubrir algo, _"como si no hubiera dicho lo mismo por las últimas dos semanas"_ pensó. Finalmente se dio vuelta hacia Rivaille pidiéndole una respuesta, _"por supuesto"_, él ya no podía tomar ninguna decisión por sí mismo.

-una última vez- dijo con su tono pausado cerrando los ojos y alejándose un poco. Hanji salto de alegría y le ordeno volver a convertirse mientras les gritaba órdenes a sus subordinados. Eren, resignado y agotado, mordió su mano y entre un haz de luz apareció un titán.

-¡Eren! ¿Puedes entenderme?- le grito la mujer, el titán de Eren cabeceo afirmativamente- muy bien, trata de concentrarte sobre…

Pero antes de que lograra terminar la frase el titán se desplomo sobre el suelo, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento, y el vapor cubrió su cuerpo.

-ahh… que decepcionante- Rivaille se acercó a la deprimida castaña- al parecer si llevamos a Eren hasta su límite.

Él la ignoro y avanzo hacia el titán que se desintegraba, comenzó a subir por uno de los brazos para llegar hasta la nuca y sacar al mocoso de Eren de entre la carne que se evaporaba. Sin embargo un llanto infantil lo hizo detenerse.

-¿pero qué…?- murmuró. De donde debía estar emergiendo el cuerpo de un adolescente, estaba el cuerpo de un niño de unos seis años, vestido con la camisa de los soldados que le quedaba gigante, y llorando asustado-oye, tú- el niño se giró a verlo con unos enormes ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas, ojos que él conocía perfectamente- mierda.

-esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida- la mujer de lentes corrió emocionada con unas muestras que le entrego a un ayudante- a ver pequeño, dame tu brazo- Eren al ver la aguja se alejó asustado- ¿y si te doy una paleta?- Rivaille giro los ojos al ver como el pequeño castaño entregaba fácilmente el brazo a cambio de una mísera paleta.

-¿se quedara así?

-no lo sé. Puede que sea algo temporal- siguió examinando al niño que se dejaba sin ningún problema- mi teoría es que fue debido al exceso de esfuerzo que requirieron tantas transformaciones, puede que vuelva a la normalidad cuando se recupere.

-genial- murmuró enojado, un niño no le servía para lo que ellos necesitaban- te lo dejo encargado a ti

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando escuchó un gemido, seguido de algo que se aferró de sus dos piernas. Eren lo miraba lloroso aferrado de sus rodillas con la paleta metida en la boca.

-pues creo que Eren quiere que tú lo cuides- canturreo Hanji- que tengas buena suerte, ñiñero.

Desde ese día Rivaille confirmo sus sospechas, odiaba con todo su ser a los niños. Primero tuvo que conseguirle ropa al mocoso ese, por que andaba sólo con la camisa que su yo adolescente llevaba durante el experimento.

Una de las cosas que le llamo la atención fue que al parecer no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada sobre lo que había sucedido con su vida los últimos años, por lo que el granuja insolente se atrevía a tutearlo.

-¡Rivaille!- escucho el grito al final del pasillo, dos segundos después sentía unas piernas enroscarse alrededor de su torso y unas manitos posadas sobre sus hombros mientras que un par de ojos verdes lo veían con gran emoción.

El demonio bastardo en miniatura de Eren no lo dejaba solo ni a luz ni a sombra, y a pesar de que el muy desgraciado sabía hablar, por que hablaba con los demás miembros de su equipo, con el prefería utilizar frases vagas y muy infantiles, pero por sobre todo gemidos y risitas bobas.

-eso hacen los niños cuando quieren a alguien, se vuelven mañosos con esas personas- le había dicho Petra cuando lo vio exasperado con el monstruito colgado sobre su espalda.

Esa era otra cosa que no entendía, la maldita necesidad del niño de no dejarlo solo, y queriendo siempre estar colgado de él. Los primeros días fueron más sutiles, lo sujetaba de las piernas y se abrazaba constantemente de ellas, pero al pasar los días comenzó a agarrar confianza, lo tomaba de la mano, se apegaba al lado suyo cuando estaba en un sillón, se sentaba sobre sus piernas en el comedor, le saltaba encima mientras caminaba. Era todo un caso.

-¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?- le pregunto a Eren cuando lo vio aparecer por un pasillo que daba al patio, el niño no le respondió si no que se dio una vuelta frente a él, mostrando lo orgulloso que lucía con el traje de soldado hecho a su medida.

-algunas de mis subordinadas se lo hicieron- Hanji venia caminando feliz detrás del niño- todas lo encuentran una preciosura y no pudieron evitar hacerle el traje a la medida, aquí hay dos mudas del uniforme- le dijo entregándole una bolsa.

No supo si Hanji lo había hecho a propósito sólo para molestarle, pero desde ese día Eren se paseaba junto a él orgulloso, luciendo el traje de soldado y tratando de imitar su caminar. Inclusive un día lo pillo frente al espejo con uno de los pañuelos que utilizaba para el cuello tratando de ponérselo. Es algo que nunca admitirá, pero los ojos suplicantes y el tierno mohín en esa carita redonda le hablando el corazón, y como consecuencia tuvo a un pequeño Eren vestido igual que él siguiéndolo todo el día por el castillo de la Legión.

Pero la situación más complicada sin duda fue…

-sal de mi cama ahora mismo mocoso- Eren lo miro con esos enormes ojos verdes suplicantes- hice que trajeran una cama para ti, acuéstate en tú cama y sal de la mía.

-¡NO!- grito el niño cubriéndose rápidamente con las tapas de la cama. Corporal suspiro molesto mientras se acariciaba el tabique de la nariz.

Desde el primer día tuvo que pedir a sus soldados que trajeran una cama para el mocoso, ya que este no quería dormir en el sótano solo, sino que quería dormir con él, y por supuesto él no iría a dormir con el mocoso a un mugriento sótano. Miro el bulto bajo sus sabanas limpias, recordó todas las noches que había tenido que compartir habitación con el pequeño demonio, de verdad parecía muy satisfecho el compartir habitación con él, pero al parecer ello ya no le bastaba, si no que se quería apoderar de su cama.

-Eren, sal ahora mismo de mi cama- gruño perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba tras estar una semana y media aguantando al mocoso. ¿Se vería muy mal si pateaba a un niño?

-no quiero- la voz del Cataño se escuchó amortiguada por las frazadas- ¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

-¡sal de una buena vez!- paciencia agotada. Tomó las sabanas y de un tirón las saco dejando expuesto a Eren- sal ahora – dijo en tono peligroso, y al parecer surtió efecto, observó como el pequeño se estremecía, y con lágrimas contenidas se bajaba y se acostaba en la cama de la otra esquina.

Se cambió de ropa con la sensación de que en cualquier momento se le iba a desatar una jaqueca, arreglo la cama, se cobijó y apago las luces. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar de un día particularmente agotador hasta que…

-snif…snif hace frio…- sintió una vena palpitar en su sien, podía escuchar los leves sorbidos de nariz y murmullos que hacia Eren desde la otra cama.

-oye, cállate, ya es hora de dormir- escucho la cama removerse un poco y luego un suave "si". La habitación quedo en silencio, completamente oscura, perfecto para dormir, y pensó que lo lograría hacer hasta que sintió ruidos en la otra cama y luego unos pasitos acercándose a la suya.

-Rivaille- le dijo en un susurro alto el mocoso- ¿Rivaille, estas despierto?

Abrió los ojos molestos y miro la sombra del chico apoyada sobre la orilla del colchón.

-¿no te dije que te callaras y te durmieras?- le espetó, estaba molesto y cansado, lo único que quería era dormir, no cuidar del pequeño monstruo.

-sí, pero es que yo…. Yo quería… yo…

-¿tú qué?

-yo lo quiero- eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y el palpitar de su corazón aumentó cuando el pequeño no se movió. Se enderezó un poco en la cama y alargo la mano hacia la lámpara de aceite que descansaba sobre el buro, la luz de la lámpara le revelo el rostro asustado y a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- el sueño le debía estar afectado. Eren se sorbió la naricita y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo.

-yo lo quiero- le dijo con más determinación, pero sin embargo su rostro se compungía al punto del llanto- y yo pensé que Rivaille también me quería, pero no quiere dormir conmigo y yo… yo solo quería… snif- y antes de que pudiera evitarlo se desato el llanto.

No supo por qué, tal vez fue la confesión inocente, o ese rostro infantil inundado en lágrimas, o quizás porque ya era muy tarde y deseaba dormir, no importa, el caso es que tomo al niño desde la cintura y lo hizo sentarse sobre sus caderas, los ojos grandes lo miraron esperanzados y él solo pudo torcer el gesto.

-no hagas un escándalo de esto- Eren, con los ojos hinchados y húmedos, sonrió feliz y apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, Corporal rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del niño y suspiró- así que ¿me quieres?- el pequeño sobre su pecho cabeceo- ¿y cómo puedes quererme si soy tan malo contigo?

-porque esa es su forma de decirme te quiero- Eren levantó un poco la cabeza, lo necesario para mostrarle la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro- Rivaille es muy serio, pero a mí me gusta así, es tierno.

Su boca se torció un poco, "¿tierno?" él podía considerarse de todo menos tiernos, y la declaración se hacía aún más ridícula al ser proclama por la mismísima ternura con pies, según las mujeres pertenecientes a la Legión.

-oye- le llamo- no tienes que hablarme como si no estuviera aquí, ¿entendido?- Eren movió la cabeza contra su pecho afirmando.

Ya era suficiente por hoy, reacomodo las sabanas, de forma que los taparan a ambos, y por un segundo estuvo tentado de acariciar la cabeza que reposaba sobre su pecho. Pasó su mano por la cara, el cansancio lo estaba afectando. Apago la lámpara de aceite.

-Rivaille- le llamo en susurro Eren

-¿sí?

-¿me quieres?- la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero vencido, poso la mano sobre la cabellera del menor y respondió.

-sí, Eren, te quiero.

-lo sabía- murmuró el castaño antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido sobre él, pronto le siguió al mundo de los sueños.

Bueno, esto si era incomodo, no, más que incomodo, ¿había una palabra para ello? No recordaba, tendría que pedirle uno de sus libros a Erwin. Con la única mano que tenía movilidad se rasco la cabeza, ¿cómo debería actuar cuando despertara? ¿Se acordará de todo? ¿Se acordará de anoche?

Miró disgustado al cuerpo adolescente que dormía plácidamente casi por completo encima de él, quien iba a decir que justo el día en que aceptara que el menor durmiera con él éste iba a volver a su forma normal, y aún más, que el pijama que utilizaba para dormir se iba a romper y que tendría que soportar a un adolescente desnudo abrazado a él.

Por un lado era un alivio, así podían seguir con los entrenamientos y experimentos, pero por otro se había acostumbrado a la pequeña figura que lo seguía a todas partes y lo trataba de imitar en todo. Sin contar que ahora estaba un poco aplastado por el cuerpo del adolescente. Maldito mocoso, de seguro cuando terminara su etapa de desarrollo lo pasaría por unos 30 centímetros y no 10 como ahora.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, a través de la ventana podía ver el sol ya en lo alto del cielo. Se le iba a hacer tarde, de seguro se preguntarían por qué no bajaba y lo vendrían a buscar, eso sería una situación mucho más incómoda.

Un quejido le llamo la atención, perfecto, al parecer Eren estaba despertando. "Hora de colocar cara irritada", pensó.

-ah.. mi cabeza- no se movió, solo observaba esos dos grandes ojos verdes abrirse lentamente. Eren se llevó una mano a la cara y pego un bostezo- ¿ah?- sus ojos se conectaron, y no supo que fue lo que pillo en esa mirada, pero hizo que algo en su interior se revolviera.

El chico sonrió feliz, aun con los ojos adormilados, y dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo recayera en su pecho, alargo ambos brazos, terminado por acunar su rostro en las manos jóvenes.

-Rivaille- murmuro, aun sonriendo adormilado, su rostro se comenzó a acercar al suyo, la mirada verde ahora reposaba sobre sus labios. Lo iba a besar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- no fue la mejor pregunta, pero las tibias manos de Eren estaban logrando un efecto raro en su mente. Pero aún más raro fue, como ese par de ojos adormilados parecieron brillar por un segundo, seguido de un rostro choqueado y un cuerpo que se puso en tensión.

-¡¿Sargento?!

No fue el mejor despertar, por un segundo tuvo el pensamiento de que al muchacho le daría un paro cardiaco, así que para evitar situación vergonzosas le hizo ponerse de pie, lo obligo a vestirse, lo que provoco que Eren se sonrojara hasta las orejas, y lo llevo donde Hanji para que lo examinara, a penas la mujer con sus asistentes lo comenzaron a atender, él desapareció por la puerta.

-así que eso fue lo que paso- murmuró, Petra le sobaba la espalda dándole ánimos, sus compañeros le habían contado todo sobre lo que aconteció durante casi las últimas dos semanas, de las cuales no recordaba absolutamente nada- entonces.. ¿yo…?

-sí, seguías al sargento Rivaille a todas partes, hasta tuvo que colocar una cama para ti en su habitación- le canturreo Gunta- parecías ser su hijo o algo así.

Todos rieron, sentía sus mejillas arder, ¿Cómo vería ahora al Sargento Rivaille a la cara?, ya se podía imaginar a él mismo correr detrás del sargento, tomarle la mano, abrazarlo, subirse sobre su espalda, vestirse igual que el…

_-¿me quieres?_

_-Sí, Eren, te quiero_

Contuvo el aliento sorprendido, ¿qué fue eso? Los ojos oliva de su capitán mirándolo fijo y con ternura con solo la luz de la noche. Un sueño, debió haber sido sólo un sueño.

-si ya dejaron de cotillear, tomen sus equipos tridimensionales, vamos a hacer ejercicios de maniobras.

-¡sí, Sargento!

Todos, incluido él se levantaron rápidamente para ir a buscar sus equipos, Rivaille los miraba serio desde el marco de la puerta, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, algo paso. Un brillo, una sensación agradable provocada por un recuerdo del cual no se acordaba, pero esos ojos, esos ojos no los había soñado.

-Sargento- fue impulsivo, podía recibir un golpe e inclusive encontrar su muerte, pero aun así lo hizo. Tomo al pelinegro por la cintura, y su otra mano se apoyó en la mejilla ajena, su nariz rosó con la contraria y ambas miradas se encontraron- no lo soñé ¿verdad?

Rivaille le miro sin inmutarse, mantuvieron la mirada en completo silencio, hasta que Corporal enarcó una ceja y dijo:

-aparte de ser un molesto mocoso ahora te vuelves loco- le asesto un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que le hizo caer al piso- cuando estés seguro de lo que es real y lo que es ficción, hablaremos.

Se quedó ahí, arrodillado en el piso sobándose el estómago. Sonrió, por supuesto que sabía que era lo real, y esos ojos y ese te quiero fueron reales.

Su corazón palpito feliz, después de todo, de las conversaciones con Mikasa, de los consejos de Armin, de las noches en vela pensando y sufriendo, al final, si era correspondido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado mi one-short de Eren y Rivaille, no se ustedes, pero a mi me encantan. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos en una proxima historia. =)**


End file.
